Epic Sex Adventure
by Fire Emblem 101
Summary: Mist and Mia compete for Boyd's love, but who gets him in the end? Even-numbered chapters are more explicit than odd-numbered chapters. Note: this fanfic is bad and terribly written, it's also a complete joke.
1. Chapter 1

MistxBoyd and MiaxBoyd fanfic by Simon

MistxBoyd and MiaxBoyd fanfic by Simon

This is a fanfic about Mist, Boyd and Mia. I have included parts where they have sex, but I have put them on different chapters. Every even chapter contains sex. If you avoid the sex chapters, this guide's rating remains below an M. I do warn you, that even in some chapters words like 'sex' might show up, but nothing too graphic is in safe chapters. Safe chapters are odd-numbered chapters.

I also apologise for any typos you come across while reading this fanfic, and also apologize if you read something so ridiculous in this fanfic and you're like 'what the hell was this guy smoking when he wrote this?' I proofread it though.

But I'm not smoking anything. Smoking is bad for you, and so is underage drinking, so don't do it.

So without any further ado, enjoy my fanfic, or, at least try and enjoy reading it. Oh! And leave comments please! If you don't have an account, signing up takes less than two minutes. Or just email me at: 

Just drop me a few lines, anything! Even if you have a request, I will make some more FE fanfics if I just have something to work with. Each one more outrageous than the previous! Lol. Seriously, anything you have to say, I'd like to hear it.

Actually I just finished writing this and I just realised I screwed up my speech punctuation. I hope you can excuse me for it.

The following events happen right before Fire Emblem 10, as in, the Greil Mercenaries are just living in their base accepting various tasks.

Chapter 1

The Greil Mercenaries had accepted a task a little while ago in a small town. In order to get there quickly, it would require crossing a swamp-like marsh. The story starts just after they finished their task, and are heading back to their base.

It was a cloudy day. The Greil Mercenaries were heading back to their base, and had just reached the start of the swamp. There were many trees and bushes around, but no clear path to follow from where they were standing to the other side, which was not close. Oscar had already started to travel a long distance with Titania so they could get around the marsh since their horses would not be able to cross. Ike and Shinon, Gatire, Rhys and Rolf had already started crossing. Mia, Mist and Boyd were a little behind and just reached the start of the swamps. "Ew! There is no way I am crossing over that!"

"Oh come on Mist," said Boyd, "don't be such a crybaby."

They then started doing their usual pointless arguments when Mia interrupted them and said "hurry up guys…you two are really slow sometimes! It makes me regret saying 'I'll be part of the cool team' a while back!"

Ike said for everyone to either travel all together or in groups of three so no-one ever gets lost. Then every group would receive a group name, and Boyd named their team the 'cool' team.

Mist said, "that is such a stupid name for a team Boyd…honestly!"

"Well enough of your complaining," he replied, "I'll carry you if I have to, even if you do weigh a tonne!"

Mist said angrily "you weigh a tonne you big heavy rock! You're so big and I'm so little, I weigh nothing!"

Mia rolled her eyes and started crossing through the marsh, a little jealous of Mist, since Boyd offered to carry her. Boyd picked her up and started carrying her through the wet marsh. The smell the marsh let off was rather unappealing, but it was bearable. Boyd felt happy inside knowing that he could help Mist. Mist looked up at Boyd, looked into his eyes and smiled. She may have not been able to admit it, but she was really grateful that he was carrying her. He looked down at her and said "what are you smiling about?"

"Hehe! Nothing! I was just glad that I'm not going to get this dress dirty!"

"Hey Boyd," said Mia "you don't seem to be struggling with carrying her at all!"

"Yeah, she's lighter than I thought, but still really heavy! I'm just strong so I can hand-"

"No way!" Mist interrupted, "I bet if we fought, I would beat you, swords beat axes after all."

Mia knew their friendship was very strong. She was very jealous of Mist. '_If only Boyd would carry me! He's so handsome and strong…oh how I lust him…'_

After a while, the three started to approach the end of the swamp. "Ugh! So…heavy! Must…drop!" said Boyd with a purposely strained accent.

"No! You can't! Not after all this! If you drop me I will kill you!"

Mist could tell he was joking but still played along.

"Whoa!"

Boyd threw Mist high up into the air and caught her. But when he did, her weight was just a little too much, so he collapsed, dropping Mist with him.

"Ahh! No! BOYD! GRRR! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

Mist was so infuriated with rage, she could barely control herself. Like Boyd, she was covered in mud, head to toe. She tackled him back into the swamp, then when Boyd fell, he grabbed some mud and threw it at her.

"Those two…when will they ever learn…" said Mia, shaking her head.

Mist was still tackling Boyd, but eventually she and Boyd started laughing. Boyd picked her up again and carried her to the edge, and dropped her down. The oozing mud dripped from her clothes down to the crisp grass. "I call having a shower first!" yelled Mist, running towards the base.

"Not if I beat you there first!"

They run past Mia, still dripping mud from the swamp.

"It's obvious to me that they both like eachother, yes indeed," Mia said, "but Boyd…you _will _be mine…and not that stupid Mist! Aha, ahahahah! Hahaha! Time to put my evil plan into action – operation Mist and Boyd break up!"

Mia had the most evil smirk on her face.

"And it's a good thing no one is around, otherwise they would've heard my evil plan and thought I had issues or something for talking out aloud, hahaha!"

Mist and Boyd, returning all muddy were trying extremely hard to get into the shower first. Mist was winning but then Boyd grabbed her and slung her back and went inside the shower. Mist caught up and said, "You're such a cheater Boyd! Open up, I called first anyway!"

Boyd came out, and looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and said "alright, I'm sorry. You can go in first."

Mist was stunned by his sincerity. She hugged Boyd and thanked him. She proceeded to move into the shower, but then Boyd grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"B-boyd…I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"I…uhh…umm…well you see…I…"

Boyd turned really red. "Hehe! You're blushing!"

"Hey! So are you!"

Boyd, realising that Mist liked him back, kissed her again, only put more passion into the kiss. Mist broke the kiss and said "I…I love you Boyd. You've always been there for me. You're always looking out for me…always being fun to talk to."

"I love you too Mist…you're so beautiful, and the best person I've ever met.

Boyd turned red again and looked away and said "ahh…I'm not too good with this sappy stuff."

But Mist grabbed him again and started kissing him, leading him into the shower."

So it is by now obvious that there is some kind of love triangle. Of course Mist and Boyd have feelings for eachother, so will Mia manage to break Boyd away from Mist? Find out in chapter 3, or read on to chapter two where you'll see what Mist and Boyd get up to in the shower. WARNING: THERE IS SEX IN CHAPTER TWO! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT THAT SORT OF STUFF!

Also, for the sake of this fanfic, just pretend showers exist in Tellius. Showers with taps where you can control cold and hot water flow. Yes I know that makes this fanfic even more stupid but…you know, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Mist lead Boyd into the shower, and turned on the hot water

Chapter 2 WARNING SEX

Mist lead Boyd into the shower, and turned on the hot water. It was cold, and would take some time to change to hot. Mist and Boyd were still pashing. They were feeling a little cold, but that wouldn't separate their hot bond. The mud was being washed off by the water and falling into the drain. Mist made the first move by taking off Boyd's shirt and throwing it outside. Mist decided to then close the door and lock it so no one would see them making out. She went back into the shower, closing the curtains, and continued kissing Boyd. They were feeling not only sexually pleased but also pleased because they new they had both finally found their true love. Boyd made the next move by taking off Mist's clothes and throwing them outside the shower. She had nothing on but a bra and her underwear. Mist took off Boyd's and threw them out as well. They were still a little dirty, so they had brownish water flowing from them. Boyd pushed Mist against the cold wall, really kissing her with all he had. The cold wall made Mist just want to kiss Boyd more to heat up. Mist was running her hands through Boyd's dirty hair while kissing him. The water was starting to warm up. Mist, busy with Boyd had her eyes closed because she was enjoying herself so much. She reached over to the cold tap and turned it up, so the water would remain warm, rather than heating up completely and scalding them. Boyd's rod was fully sprung up, poised to being the pumping. The mist in the room made the scene very romantic. Mist and Boyd continued to kiss, Boyd was feeling Mist all over, although avoiding the breasts and in-between her legs. Mist was feeling his wet biceps and abs, which were very firm and strong. She was sexually stimulated by his muscular build. "Mist,' said Boyd with a breathy voice, "I bet we could get away with all sorts of things in here! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh Boyd! You naughty Boy! I am ready for you Boyd. I love you, and nothing could ever drive me away from you."

She unhooked her bra and took off her panties. "I'm ready when you are."

She took off Boyd's underpants. Boyd resumed kissing her, but this time he grabbed both her firm breasts and continuously squeezed them. The wetness of the breasts made them even hotter. He couldn't have been more turned on in the position he was currently in. Mist was holding is long, large pole and moving her hands up and down. Then, they both knew it was time. Boyd grabbed Mist's arms and thrusted his pole inside her and began pumping her. Mist was moaning ecstatically, trying to keep her voice down, since they were in a bathroom after all, and someone could've been around. Boyd felt an ultimate pleasure he never even knew could be so strong, and Mist felt as if she was finally completed inside.

It was at this same time that Mia got back and went up to the bathroom door. She saw Boyd's shirt in front of the door. '_Heh heh…maybe I can grab a glimpse of Boyd…ooohhh I'm so naughty sometimes_.'

But what she saw did not give her a few sexual kicks, it instead horrified her. '_That…that bitch! Stealing my Boyd huh? Well not for long…my already arranged plan will make sure of that!_'

She stormed off, very upset.

Boyd continued pumping her until he felt a warm liquid surge through him, building up. He was really driving Mist as fast as possible. Mist's cries of sexual stimulation were continuing, and then, he unleashed his load into her. Mist felt the warm liquid flow through her, and they both relaxed. It was over. "Boyd…thankyou…I promise to stand by you always. This was a pact of our love, now that I know I have you, my life is fulfilled."

In exchange, Boyd said, "Mist…I could not ask for a better partner…you are…my world."

Their bodies were already clean from their shower except for their hair. They both washed their hair through before grabbing two towels, drying themselves up and heading back to their rooms.

That was chapter 2! Hope the hot sex action turned you on! Check out chapter 3, when Mia will put her evil plan into play.


	3. Chapter 3

If you skipped chapter two because you didn't want to read about sex, then, I will quickly fill you in on things that happened

Chapter 3

If you skipped chapter two because you didn't want to read about sex, then, I will quickly fill you in on things that happened that is important.

Mist and Boyd had sex in a shower

Mia saw them having sex and is determined to put her evil plan to get Boyd in effect

The next morning, everytime Mist and Boyd passed each other, they would always smile. It was then when Mia made the first move to getting Boyd. "So, Boyd…" she said, "How about you and I train some time? I train at dawn, join me then."

"What! Training at dawn…no way!"

"Pleeeease?"

Mist looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Ahh…don't look at me like that! Okay! Fine! Wake me up at dawn tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Excellent…my evil strategy is working out perfectly," said Mia out aloud accidentally.

"Uhh…hang on, what? Evil strategy?" said Boyd confusingly.

'_Oh crap I was meant to think that not say it.'_

"Uhh…that is to say…erm…my _Eel_ strategy! Yes! It's uhh…it stands for uhh…E…xcellent uhh…Ex…ceptional…uhh…L…uhhh….L…Lion! Erm yes! In other words, my training program for us! Yayz!"

"Sounds cool, see you there," replied Boyd, completely oblivious to how obvious it was that Mia just made that up on the spot.

The next morning at dawn, Mia woke Boyd up. He grabbed his axe and they sparred for a hour or so. At the end, Boyd thanked Mia, and Mia said she would wake him up next dawn. Boyd wanted to object, but figured that this training was good, and would be a nice workout for him. The rest of the day Boyd, Oscar, Rolf, Rhys and Ike all went out on a Mission. When they returned, Mist run up to Boyd, greeting him in a very nice manner, which Ike thought was very suspicious. She wanted to have intercourse there and then. The whole day she was just remembering how hot their sex was. But of course, they couldn't even hug; they were planning on keeping their relationship a secret for a while. After dinner, Mist entered Boyd's room, and without a word, kissed him straightaway. Boyd looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and stroked her orange-brown hair. "Mist, I'm really tired after today, and kinda sore…but I feel in the mood. Do you?"

"Although I am, we can't do it. The shower is more private, here, anyone could hear us. Let's go out together tomorrow and find somewhere to do it."

Boyd agreed and kissed her goodnight. As she left the room, he rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Mia was tugging at him. There was a small light coming from the window. It was Dawn. "Come on," she whispered, "wake up!"

Boyd turned the other way and groaned. Then he turned back to her. He noticed her green eyes and he purple hair. Boyd always thought Mia was pretty but he knew he shouldn't get too close to any girl since he loved Mist more than anything. "Mia…I'm so tired…can't we not train today?"

"Boyd, always lost in your axes, what have I said about overexerting yourself? Come on! Get up! You can do it!"

Boyd, still refusing turned the over way. "Well fine then, I know what will get you up." said Mia. This was the first step in her evil plan. Look at me Boyd. Boyd turned to her and opened his eyes, only to notice something very revealing. She had lowered the top section of her dress, and had taken off her bra. Boyd saw two very large firm breasts staring straight at him. He shot straight up, staring at the breasts with very open eyes. "W-whoa! You…you're showing me your breasts? W-why!?"

"Well it got you up didn't it," she said as she put her bra back on and fixed her orange dress, "now come on, and hurry up."

She exited the room. Boyd didn't know what to think. _'I guess that's Mia for you…the cheeky myrmidon…wow…she does some crazy stuff.'_

Boyd showed up outside. _'It's just as I expected,' _Mia thought, _'men are so predictable, they fall for anyone at the first glimpse of something sexual.'_

They began sparring, but Boyd could barely concentrate. '_They were…so big…and so firm and round. Oh, how I wish Mist's were that big…'_

"Alright, listen up Boyd!"

"H-huh? What?"

"Where is your mind today? You're so lost in your own thoughts, I think I could've run to Begnion and back and you wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh…uh…sorry…it's just umm…this morning, you-"

"Oh, that's what's been unsettling you? Very well, follow me…"

This was step two of Mia's plan. Boyd raised his finger to question where she was going, but he decided to obediently follow. They walked a fairly far distance, they were almost out of view of the base in a forested area, and he saw Mia stop. She went left behind a tree. Boyd ran to the tree and faced her. When looking from the base, no one would've been able to see them, especially since the tree they were standing by blocked any view back to the base. If it's my breasts that have bothered you, I guess showing them to you will put your mind at ease. This was the last step of Mia's plan, she had him exactly where she wanted him, she just had to reel him in. She stepped closer to Boyd and dropped her entire dress, and then she unhooked her bra and dropped it. It landed on the soft dirt next to her. She wasn't even wearing any panties. Standing right in front of Boyd was a naked Mia. Boyd was shocked. Her body was so sexually stimulating, her breasts were so big and firm, and she looked very beautiful. Although Mist was more beautiful, Mia's body enticed sex. She had Boyd.

It's up to Boyd. Will he make the right decision and stay true to Mist, or will his sexual desires get the better of him? Find out, chapter 4!

WARNING: DO NOT READ CHAPTER 4 IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT SEX. SKIP TO CHPATER 5 IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 WARNING: SEX

Chapter 4 WARNING: SEX

There stood Mia, completely naked standing right in front of Boyd. He tried to resist, but Mia grabbed both his hands and placed them on her breasts. Boyd squeezed them and closed his eyes out of sexual pleasure.

_This was a pact of our love, Boyd._

His thoughts ran back to Mist. '_No! I can't do this! I can't do this to Mist!'_

But Mia was one step ahead. She grabbed Boyd's face and started kissing it. Boyd let go of his resistance.

_Boyd. I love you._

Boyd remembered the words spoken by Mist to him.

"Boyd. I love you."

'_That was not in quotation marks or in italics! Mia must've just said that!'_

Boyd didn't know what to do. He felt he was under a spell and could not escape. His sexual drives were too powerful.

"Try and resist me all you like Boyd…but you're mine!" said Mia cheekily.

"We can't do this, what about Mist?"

"Forget about her Boyd. You have me. I am your toy, you can play with me all you want, you'll never get bored of me. We can have so much fun together, just you and me…come on, let go, give in. Give yourself in to me. Come to me."

Boyd couldn't control himself. Half of him wanted to do Mia right there and then, and the other half was mindful that the pact he made with Mist should not be broken.

'_Mind over penis__, Boyd!'_

He took a step back, but Mia grabbed his arm and moved her lips to his again and started kissing. Boyd gave in, and put is hands on her breasts and started squeezing. "That's right, good boy. I am yours to play with, you can do whatever you want to me, and I can do all sorts of things for you. You can rub your pole on my breasts; you can let me lick your pole, anything for you. You're wildest dreams are obtainable here Boyd."

Mia began taking off his clothes. It was very cold, and Boyd was completely naked. To warm up, he pressed himself against her. This was opposite to when Mist and him had sex, there was a warm shower running. Here, they had to share their body heat to stay warm. Mia ran her hands over Boyd's body, Boyd doing the same. He was pressed his hands against her breasts and continuously squeezing. Mia grabbed Boyd's already fully-erected penis and started rubbing it. "Oh Boyd! I knew you would give in to me!"

He continuously squeezed her, and then moved his hands down to her vagina and felt it. "You're so passionate about this, aren't you? You can do whatever you want to me, keep doing that, it is so hot."

This pleased Boyd even more. He wanted Mia to keep talking dirty, but then he decided to proceed for liftoff. (Hang on, was that some kind of metaphor? Lol what's wrong with me, that sounded so stupid! Anyway, back to the story).

He pushed her slim, curved sexy body against the tree. The coarse surface of the tree pressed against Mia and she groaned with sexual pleasure. Boyd inserted his pole into her vagina. "Yes! Oh yes! Thankyou Boyd! That feels so good…you certainly have a very big sexual organ!"

He pumped her until like with Mist, he felt a buildup, and then released. Mia screamed with sexual delight, and then they both relaxed. "Thankyou Boyd…I'm glad you see this my way. Now, break up with Mist and we can be together forever. Your wildest dreams…all in one package!"

'_And Boyd, you are all mine now. My evil plan worked out perfectly! Hahahaha!'_

That was chapter 4. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If you did not read the last chapter, let me sum it up for you:

Mia and Boyd had sex against a tree

Mia wants Boyd to break up with Mist

"Mia…no…I can't break up with Mist! That would tear her apart. Besides, I love her!

"…says the person who just cheated on her! Come on Boyd…you know you want me," said Mia in a coaxing voice.

"No! I can't! I need to stay true to Mist!"

Boyd was speaking very passionately. "Well if you like I can just be your playgal…"

"No! I don't want to do these training sessions anymore, and don't bother telling Mist about this, it was all an accident and I will just deny it."

Mia was fazed by his conviction, but she knew well that her evil plans never failed.

"Hold it right there Boyd! You see, just in case it came to this, I planned some backup, mm…yes, hehe! Rhys! Come out!"

From out of a well hidden spot came a skinny person with orange hair wearing white robes. "Rhys, show him the picture."

Rhys stepped up to Boyd and showed him the camera he was carrying. "Sorry Boyd," he said, "but Mia really wanted me to do this, so I hid here and took a photo while you were having sex. I'm really sorry…but I owed her a favour. As much as I didn't want to break your bond, I had to repay Mia for what she did for me a while back."

He showed the photo to Boyd. He was shocked. Right there, in the photo was a clear shot of a certain muscular person doing another certain slim sexy big-breasted woman. Him and Mia. "Rhys! You bastard! And Mia! Why are you doing this to me?"

Boyd felt like his world was coming to an end. What would Mist think when she heard?

"Break up with her or she sees the picture. Come on Boyd, we were meant to be, I'm sorry we had to do this the hard way."

"Rhys…why did you do this?"

"I owed her a favour and –"

"WHAT FAVOUR? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I saved him when a bandit was running straight towards him, axe raised in the air. I believe his specific words were 'I promise to repay you for saving me in any way I can.' And hence 'I promise!'"

It was game over for Boyd. He always knew there was something about Mia…something odd. She was always so cheeky…but he never knew she could be so kinky and talk so dirty. '_Well…now I get an extremely sexy girl who will fill my sexual desires any way I want. But…it's not Mist. I love Mist more than anything. Mia…she may give better sex, but I pick personality over sex! Besides, Mist gives good sex too!_'

But nothing could get rid of the incriminating evidence against Boyd. It was time to tell Mist that their love was off. The actual truth would hurt her so much, that it would be best just to leave it at 'I'm breaking up with you' and that's that. "Alright Mia, you win. I will break up with Mist."

"Excellent. I have always wanted you…and remember, I am a great sex toy that you can play with _whenever_ you want."

He ran back to the base and went inside Mist's room. _'It's time to tell her. I hate how life does this to me sometimes…'_

"Mist."

Mist opened her eyes and saw Boyd. She smiled and looked at Boyd with a look saying the person she was looking at was her angel. The person she was looking at was the love of her life who made her world. But her world was about to be ripped asunder.

"I'm breaking up with you."

_I'm breaking up with you_.

And there it was. Imagine you are about to die, and you have 5 seconds to live. How would you feel? You're life coming to a complete end. Mist's heart almost literally stopped. Her world came crashing down on her. "WHAT!?"

She had a look of hatred and sorrow in her eyes. She got straight out of bed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? HOW COULD YOU…How…could…you…"

Se began crying. She remembered what she said to Boyd just two days ago.

'_N__othing could ever drive me away from you.'_

"We made a pact! We had sex! You think you can just have sex with me and leave? How dare you! How could you do this to me…"

"Mist, I'm sorr-"

"Tell me you are kidding! WE CAN'T BREAK UP! NO!"

"I'm not."

Mist started crying, but then, she decided there on the spot to do something unpredictable.

"Boyd, we made a pact! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yes, but –"

"I will not have this, I will not accept this!"

She walked behind Boyd and quickly grabbed her Sleep Stave and put Boyd to sleep.

When Boyd woke up, which was about half an hour later, Mist was sitting in a chair next to him, Boyd on Mist's bed. "Hello sweetie, you're up! I'm glad!

Boyd tried to get off the bed, but he was chained!

"Oh, I see you've noticed your captivation hand-cuffs. I got them yesterday so we could have some fun sex. Let's try that out now, shall we?'

Boyd kept struggling, but could not get free.

"You…you would rape me!? Release me now!"

Boyd was frightened. He also just noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes, and Mist was beginning to take hers off…

And that was chapter 5! Hope you liked it. WARNING: CHAPTER 6 HAD SEX IN IT. Also, don't ask me how Mist managed to lift Boyd onto the bed, I honestly don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 WARNING CONTAINS SEX

Chapter 6 WARNING CONTAINS SEX

Still Chained to the bed, Boyd was struggling to free himself, but to no avail. Mist climbed onto the bed and was on top of him. She looked straight at him and smiled. She pressed her warm breasts against Boyd's muscular body. Boyd couldn't help but get an erection. She then started to kiss his body. Starting from his chest, she moved down until she reached Boyd's erect penis. She put her mouth over it and started licking it, then sucking it. "Mist…you don't have to do that."

"No," she replied, "this is my way of showing how much I love you. We're in love, we're a couple, okay?"

Mist kept sucking. _'Wow…I cannot believe she would go as far as to give me a blow job…she really loves me this badly that she would pretend I never said I'm breaking up with her and she would chain me to a bed and attempt to please me?'_

Mist continued to suck, but then she stopped and moved up to Boyd's face. She opened his mouth and put her breasts in his face. "You can suck them if you wish. Go ahead!"

Boyd was getting really concerned about Mist's mental condition. As sexy as this was, he said, "listen…Mist…I think I should tell you the truth."

"Truth!?"

Mist was shocked, and hoping that Boyd's reason would somehow make everything better again.

"Yes, you see…I cheated on you…and then a photo was taken, so I had to break up with you…"

"Oh Boyd…even after I promise you sex, you still just go for another woman? I am disappointed, but as long as you still love me, I will forgive you."

"Yes…I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself. I kept thinking about you, but she revealed herself and I just gave in…I still love you very deeply."

These words filled Mist's heart again. All of a sudden, she was lifted out of the deep dark hole that was causing her to go insane.

"Oh Boyd…that brings happiness back into my life. But please tell me…who was it who you had sex with?"

Boyd swallowed and then said with a clear voice "Mia."

"Mia!? I cannot believe she would do this to us. But it doesn't matter, you're mine now."

Mist got off Boyd and grabbed a can of whipped cream. She put some on her breasts and went back to Boyd. Boyd licked her breasts thoroughly. She then added some to her vaginal area and let Boyd lick her there too. He licked all around and inside a little. The sweet taste of the cream and the fact that was licking her private parts was a great sexual stimulation for Boyd. Then Mist shook the can and sprayed whipped cream all over Boyd's body, and stopped at his penis. She licked him all over, making sure to pick up every ounce. Boyd moaned ecstatically to whole way. Then she reached his penis and sucked all the cream off it. Then she began sucking his penis very quickly. This was an extreme turn on for Boyd. Mist had just given him a very sexually enjoyable experience that was just about to reach its climax. Mist kept sucking until she felt his penis release into her mouth. Boyd had his eyes closed; he was completely relaxed and felt great. Weather Mist spitted or swallowed is up to you, my dear fanfic reader. To finish up, Mist then just started kissing Boyd. "That was enjoyable," said Mist, "right?"

"Yes…thankyou," said Boyd, "we should do that again sometime…maybe I'll do something for you next time."

Mist smiled, and kissed him again.

And that was chapter 6! Check out chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alright, if you skipped chapter 6, here's what happened:

- Mist had sex with Boyd

- Boyd told Mist the truth and she forgave him, they are now a happy couple.

Mist was kissing Boyd when all of a sudden, the door opened! In the entrance stood a purple-haired girl who all of a sudden saw what Mist and Boyd were doing.

"You bitch! Get off my Boyd!"

Mia drew her sword. Mist, still naked, quickly got off the bed and grabbed her sword. Boyd, still tied to the bed could not do anything.

"How dare you even try and split us apart Mia! You're dead!"

Boyd shouted out, trying to stop them, but it was no use.

"Mist, Boyd loves me. Look at this picture," said Mia, who pulled out a photo and showed Mist the picture of her and Boyd having sex, "see? He loves me!"

"Mia! I love Mist. I am so grateful she could forgive me."

Mia was taken aback. Her evil plan had failed. "See Mia? I hate to say 'I told you so', but, in your ing face you stupid bitch!"

"If I kill you," said Mia indignantly, "I will gain Boyd's love! Now, die!"

She lunged at Mist with her sword. Mist dodged and swung her sword at Mia. Mia intercepted the sword with her sword. "Hah! You fight terribly," said Mia, whose heart was pumping quickly at the sudden event that had just happened.

"No! You two! Stop! This is not what I wanted. Mia…I'm sorry, but, please leave."

Mia looked at Boyd, still naked chained to the bed. She wanted to go on top of him and just lay him there, but she knew she couldn't. "Mist, you've won."

Mia ran off crying.

Boyd was unchained and the pair put their clothes back on. "Boyd…I feel kind of bad for Mia…maybe you should go see her and cheer her up."

Boyd was rather surprised. "Wow…just a moment ago you might've killed her and now you want me to see if she's okay?"

"Well…I remember when you said 'I'm breaking up with you' to me, it was the worst feeling I had ever felt, maybe even worse than what I felt when my father died. I just want you to make sure she's okay."

Boyd agreed and headed to Mia's room. When he entered, the door closed behind him, and Mia was in her bed, covered up to her head by her doona. "Mia…are you okay?"

"How could you do this to me Boyd? I thought you loved me."

"I love Mist, it was wrong of me to have sex with you the other day."

Mia turned to him and looked at him straight with a strong look. "You couldn't resist me…you were all over me. You felt really good, didn't you? You can feel like that now if you like…come over here."  
"No Mia. I will not."

"You are so smitten with me! Come on, give in. I haven't got any cameras set up in here. We can get away with anything you like. I will lick your…"

Boyd was starting to get aroused, but with a firm face he said "I have said no, and I am leaving now. Please don't try and separate Mist and I again."

Boyd turned around and attempted to open the door. It was locked. "So…I've noticed you've found out that you can't escape from me."

Will Boyd escape Mia's room without having sex? Find out in chapter 8! WARNING, CHAPTER 8 CONTAINS SEX. Skip to chapter nine if you don't want to read about sex.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 WARNING, CONTAINS SEX

Chapter 8 WARNING, CONTAINS SEX

"Mia, this isn't funny, give me the key to this door."

Mia rose from her bed, and stood on top of it. She was completely naked. In her right hand was the key. Boyd watched it as she put it in between her breasts. "If you want it," she said, as she got down from her bed and moved closer to him, "then come and get it!"

Boyd, getting real frustrated since he was getting really turned on by Mia, reached into her breasts to get the key. Touching her breasts made him even more aroused. He shook the thought of having sex with her out of his head, and reached for the door. But Mia, in one quick move, grabbed hold of him, dropped his pants and underwear, and grabbed his pole and started rubbing it, while kissing him. _'Wow…'_ thought Boyd, _'I really have to give her credit, she is really good at seducing.' _

He pushed her away from him. "I said no Mia! No means no!"

"Oh Boyd…you know you want me. I can just be your sex doll. I give better sex than Mist…I can give you your wildest dreams."

"I've heard that before and to be honest, Mist gives pretty good sex too. Why just before she did some really erotic things with whipped cream and her mouth..."

Mia put on her usual evil-looking smirk.

"We can try out all kinds of sex positions and moves! You name it and I will do it…how do you like anal? Or maybe we could do the same thing with me that you did with Mist, but you can be the rapist who pours whipped cream on me. Think of all the bad and dirty things you could do to me…you're in power Boyd. Just give in to me."

She started kissing him again, only to be pushed away again. Boyd went to open the door only to find the key he got did not work. The door was also very sturdy and did not look like it could be knocked down. Mia grabbed him on the shoulder and kissed him again, but Boyd just pushed her away, again. "Stop trying, you skanktiy-slut-slut bitch."

"Ouch! That really hurts Boyd. That's really offensive…and name calling is immature anyway." Boyd persisted in getting the door opened while Mia walked away while saying "why do you like Mist anyway? You two are always fighting…it's like you're an old couple!"

"We were just play fighting, trying to hide our true feelings, but it's not like that anymore Mia. Please, let me escape."

Mia walked back over to Boyd. She grabbed both his hands and put them on her breasts. When Boyd tried to take them off, he realised they were stuck! "I put an adhesive on my breasts while you were trying to unlock the door. Even if I give you the actual key now that your hands are stuck here you can't use the key."  
Mia moved back to her bed, and since Boyd was stuck to her, he fell on the bed with her. Mia was on top of Boyd. She moved her vagina over Boyd's penis and started thrusting. Boyd started yelling but Mia put her hand over Boyd's mouth to silence him. Boyd, realising he had lost, started squeezing her breasts since he knew there was no way out of the sex, and to maximize his being raped experience he could at least squeeze Mia's breasts. He badly wanted to anyway. "That's right Boyd, enjoy yourself all you can. I will keep this a secret from Mist for you."

She kept going until finally, Boyd released into her. "That's right, good Boyd. The adhesive is removed from sweat, so your effort with me has actually freed you; just pull your hands off me."

Boyd did, and without much effort at all, his hands came off nearly straightaway. "Now here's the key, and don't worry, I will not tell anyone about what happened."

"Mia…You've raped me and you've nearly torn my relationship with Mist apart. Please do not speak to us anymore. And don't start giving me that speech that you can be my sex doll, because I really don't want to hear it."

He unlocked the door and left. _'Oh poor, poor Boyd. When will you realise than when I set my sights out for a sexy man like you…I don't ever give up until you're mine? You should've realised that by now. Mia always gets her men.'_

What happens next? Find out….chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 does not contain sex

Chapter 9 does not contain sex

What happened in chapter 8?

Mia tried to seduce Boyd, but it didn't work

Mia put an adhesive on her breasts and put Boyd's hands on them

Now that Boyd was attached to her, she had him under his control and had sex with him

They adhesive came lose and Boyd was freed. Mia unlocked the door, thanked him for the sex, told him he wouldn't tell Mist, and Boyd walked back to Mist's room.

Boyd returned to Mist's room. She was on her bed, and smiled when he entered. She put on a devious smile, similar to Mia's and started stroking the bed. "So, Boyd, how about you and I make some more love?"

But before Boyd could answer, Mia ran straight into the room and yelled "Boyd has sex with me again Mist! He cheated on you again! He loves me and not you!"

Mist, Boyd and Mia all started arguing really loudly. But then Ike came to the rescue. He heard the loud arguing from the hallway and come inside the room and said "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! What's all this noise?"

Mist, Mia and Boyd started yelling at him, so then he said "one at a time please!"

Boyd explained everything that happened. "So that's what's been going on? Honestly you three…I've had the most boring four days, and you, Boyd, have had sex twice, with both my sister AND Mia?"

"Umm...yeah,' said Boyd.

"Well, I always thought you and Mist would make a good couple. You are my best friend after all Boyd, I think it's great that you and Mist love each other, but Mia…it sounds like you're just in it for the sex!"

"Umm…actually, yeah, that sounds about right boss!"

Ike smiled. "Well Mia, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. How about you and I get it on?"

"Sure boss! I think I have genuine feelings for you! I really love you! I cannot believe I get you!"

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me Mia…? Ike asked.

"Well…word around the base was that you think Soren is a girl and you're totally into him…I mean her…no, I mean him. Especially since in the end of Fire Emblem 10, you only have a special ending with Soren or Ranulf depending on who you got an A support with…I mean, no girls!"

"If you're done breaking the fourth wall, then no, I am not gay and I am aware Soren is a boy, he's just me really good friend, like Ranulf. Although I haven't seen Ranulf recently…but! Come on Mia, let's make some love!"

Ike picked up Mia over his shoulders and left the room. Mia was laughing, looking very forward to what she was about to experience. Mist and Boyd, satisfied, made love there and then, in their room.

And so everything was resolved, and Mist and Boyd became friends again with Mia. Ike and Mia made a hot couple, just like Mist and Boyd, and the Greil Mercenaries couldn't have been any happier.

Fin -

Please leave reviews! I would love to hear anything you have to say about this fanfic. Didn't like it? Liked it? Got some feedback, some advice, anything? Post it! I appreciate anything.

Tell me if I'm a good fanfic writer or not and should write more or if I fail and shouldn't write anymore fanfics. Seriously, I'll compare the no's and yes's I get and if I get more yes's than no's, I will write another one, and I will base my next one either off an idea I get or if I get a request I will do it. But if I get more no's than yes's, I will not write anymore until I get more yes's. Although, if I start out with more yes's, but then build up more no's I will quit later. But after I quit and I get more yes's then I will continue!

Oh, since this whole fanfic was kinda a joke, just designed for some laughs, I made another chapter, chapter 10 which contains some epic sex to finish this fanfic off. WARNING, IT CONTAINS SEX. (WELL DUH) (OKAY SORRY JUST TYPING IN CAPITALS TO WARN PEOPLE LOL)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 WARNING: CONTAINS EPIC SEX

Chapter 10 WARNING: CONTAINS EPIC, OUTRGEOUS AND DISGUSTING BUT POSSIBLY SEXUAL SEX

Mist, Boyd, Mia and Ike all decided to have sex together on the same bed. Whenever someone wants to switch partners, they just have to say 'switch'. To start off with, Mist was making out with Boyd and Mia with Ike. They were quite enjoying themselves, but then Mist said "switch!"

Boyd and Mia started making out. They were feeling each other thoroughly, while Mist and Ike started making out. Ike shoved his penis into Mist's vagina, but before he could ejaculate, Boyd said "switch!"

Now Ike and Boyd were making out, and Mist and Mia were making out. Ike started having anal sex with Boyd. Then they went into a 69 position and gave each other blow jobs. Mist and Mia were fingering each other and pushing their breasts against each other, feeling great sexual satisfaction from the strain. Mia said "switch!"

They returned to their original partners. Mist was licking Boyd's body, while Mia was moving her body all over Ike's. Then Mist started kissing Boyd and was rubbing his penis. Mia started doing the same thing. Ike said 'switch!'

Mia got out of the bed and watched Boyd and Ike do Mist. Boyd put his penis inside her mouth and she started sucking, while Ike shoved his penis into her arse and started humping her. Mist was overwhelmed with the sexual attention she was receiving and said "switch!"

Mist got out of the bed and then Mia took her place. Boyd started having sex with her through her vagina while Ike was getting a blow job from her. Then Mist, getting a bit bored said 'alright, let's finish up here."

Mist went back on the bed and Boyd pushed her down, shoving his penis into her. She just relaxed and let him do all the work. Mia pushed Ike over and Ike relaxed and let Mia do all the work. Eventually, both Boyd and Ike ejaculated, and would always remember that day as the hottest sex they had ever done.

I pretty much went all out and went over the limit with this chapter, but there's not much else to say, especially since this chapter was thrown in for lulz. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day!

Leave comments etc.

Actually I am reading this now one day later and I'm like 'so…I seriously wrote this?' Haha…sorry. I probably shouldn't have had a chapter 10.

Anyway, thanks for reading either chapters 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9 or all of them!

Come to think of it, if you read this one, guess that means you read the rest of them.

Okay I'll be quiet now.

Again, thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
